


For All The Riches In The World

by hena134



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hena134/pseuds/hena134
Summary: ***NSFW GIFsTW: mild description of post-battle scenery***Favourite maid reader x Tywin Lannister
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tywin_finished





	For All The Riches In The World

The Lord of House Lannister. The Warden of the West. The Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. A Hand to three kings. Lord of Casterly Rock. The richest man in all the Seven Kingdoms. One would think that Tywin Lannister had everything one could ever want, and if he didn’t have it, would have no issue whatsoever getting it even in the middle of the night. Little did anyone think of what goes through his head as he lays it to rest, whatever rest he managed to get. And even if they did, they would nor know nor understand. But someone did. Between all the squires roaming around him, random cup-bearers at whatever fort or shit-filled forest he camped at, he had someone very silent and very special awaiting him in King’s Landing. Nowhere was as sweet as home, at Casterly Rock, and so he took his favorite maid with him. Because nothing reminds one of home like a pair of luke-warm hands and a familiar scent on a soft chest….

All sorts of rumours floated around at Casterly Rock and in the Red Keep both, as it wasn’t uncommon to have your way with a random maid a night or two, but the truth was he never lay a hand on you. You came into his favors when his squire became sick from an overflow of ale the previous night and somehow by luck there was nobody who could manage, so they threw you, the poor freshly employed lamb, right into the lion’s den… but to the lion’s surprise, even in fear and with improvisation you remained stoic and with more class than he has ever seen in any lady at the court. Something about your essence, the way you handled yourself in a situation where another would probably rather throw themselves off a cliff than risk offending a Lannister, made you very impressive. Your eyes had fear, but your face didn’t show it. Your heart was ready to rip out of your chest, but your hands didn’t shiver even once as you poured his wine. You haven’t noticed him quietly paying attention to you very closely, at first to ensure you wouldn’t embarrass the house in front of his guest, but that interest quickly changed aims to your person. And so it went… even once his squire’s stomach was back in it’s place, you were still always present for the casual, non-military meetings. “To please the eye of the guest, a little decoration won’t hurt.” he’d excuse it, but then you remained more and more even after the guests left. It terrified you the first time he asked you to stay, thinking you had wronged him and were about to be decapitated, yet it took but a few times for you to enjoy his lectures on the most random topics. As surprising as it was, the man liked to talk of completely casual matters… Surely it seemed strange, but it did make sense; a man constantly surrounded by riches and strict rules found someone simple yet so clever, someone humble yet so tough, someone shimmering gently yet not covered in jewels… just a person. And you more than enjoyed listening to him, whatever the topic was. His way of explaining, the way his fingers would so discretely fidget with random objects on the titanic table, attempting to hide his excitement and fire that finally there was someone who’d just listen, with no hidden agendas, no need for complicated talks of politics and strategies and what-nots… He couldn’t leave his locket behind. It wasn’t too hard to get you into the Red Keep, nor into his close proximity. “Only she knows how to make my bed the way I prefer it.”. Simple enough excuse to ensure you roamed around the Hand’s quarters freely…

When he rode into the Throne Room atop his horse after the battle of Blackwater you felt surprisingly relieved… and aroused. That wasn’t so shocking, afterall what woman wouldn’t go a little mad over a handsome man showing his rightful power to people who worshiped him as a Savior of the City. But you quickly took control over yourself. You may have been his past-time treat, but that was about it. A good talk and a laugh was all there was, never has anything even suggested that he’d be hungry for you. You always felt that somewhere inside he remembered being a widower, and even if not, you were just a maid. _The richest man in Westeros could get himself the most beautiful whores that could give experiences never even heard of, what would he do with your withered body…?_ Your mind’s labyrinth’s walls shattered and crushed all around you as your heart crushed your chest when his icy eyes found you between the crowd, right under the column of the room. It lasted only a moment, but you felt like he pierced you into the stone behind you. As he released you and the stain-glassed light continued to change the hues of his armor when he rode towards the Iron Throne, you caught your breath. His stare was intense. It felt like a hundred years. It felt hungry and fierce and like he breathed “It’s all for you.” into your ear. You were used to him glaring at you, following you with that burning, intimidating stare that felt like needles scraping your skin when you’d stare out of the window with your back turned to him sometimes… but this was very different. It didn’t feel like just a random stare. He wanted you to feel him… or was it just your head messing with you?

After Tywin had disappeared to lead the council, you nervously swayed in the corridors the Tower of the Hand, trying to keep occupied. Why were you feeling so anxious was a mystery… perhaps it was the stare. For the first time ever he paid attention to you in public. Where there were so many more important people, he searched and found you, shoving yourself up against a column to keep out of sight as much as possible (for it was a miracle anyway you were even permitted there, but most of the important personnel were called in to witness Joffrey’s theater). Where as he’d normally act as if you were thin air around others, as it should be, he now sought you out in the people.

…silly you. It was an accident. A coincidence. Surely.

You heard footsteps come from around the corner of the grey-walled corridor. Tywin’s young squire appeared, stopping as soon as he had you in his line of sight. “(Y/N), Lord Tywin calls you to the Hand’s chamber.” he nodded, turned right around and disappeared back to where he came out of. 

You tried to control your breathing and calm yourself as you dragged your feet up the stairs, careful not to get tangled in your robes. Your hand brushed on the harsh wall here and there to keep your balance, as you finally arrived at the right floor. Now the only thing that stood between you and your dread and lust was a massive wooden door. You approached it like a pup afraid of a tree trunk it sees for the first time in its life. It’s not that you didn’t want to see him… it’s just that you have never felt like this for him before. You admired him, his cunning mind, his stone posture, his unbreakable character, the way he could hide all his emotions, the way he could fight them and pretend they aren’t there…. but you never lusted for him. Never realized that somewhere inbetween the conversations, the chuckles, the wine tasting, the silent sunsets, and the humorous full-moon lit nights, you might have fallen for him. And it terrified you. He could read people like a book, and you were more afraid of him noticing that you are avoiding his eyes because your lust would surely be found, than the idea of your feelings alone. They were ridiculous, but if he realizes…if he sees, he will get rid of you at the best scenario. And you’d be left not only financially devastated, but also heartbroken. 

But you couldn’t disobey him. He has called for you, and it was time. The orange light shone through the window on your left as you stood in front of the door. The hue covered half of the wooden gate to hell, reflecting your chances. He will notice for sure, but he will either just ignore it or even enjoy mocking it a little, or he will destroy you to ensure you never speak of a wine-relaxed Tywin Lannister that didn’t exist outside of your evenings together. Your felt a sharp pressure on your knuckles as they hit the door twice, but the third one was interrupted by his call inviting you inside. As you entered the room Tywin was standing by the balcony entrance, leaned against its frame, staring outside. He half-glanced behind himself and at you, as you closed the door behind yourself.

“My lord, you called for me.” you daren’t look at him as you did a curtsey eventhough he hardly saw it most likely. The light beaming through the decorated gaps in the walls didn’t reach you, making a sharp, diagonal line between yourself and Tywin’s ‘half of the room’. It made you feel even more insignificant… reflected well just how much apart you two really were. Two different worlds, and you’d never fit into his.

“How have you been?” Tywin asked in a tone that sounded as your usual conversations would go, yet he didn’t turn to face you, remaining as still as a statue right where he was.

You were slightly taken aback by the question. You refused to look at him, even if his back was turned to you, he’d feel it and you didn’t want to give yourself away. You stayed in your spot by the door, hoping he will let you out so you can recollect yourself…

“Well my Lord. Welcome back.” you span out slowly.

“Well? With all the green flamed eating at the walls, the men with their guts spilling out to the left and right, about to be raped by Stannis Baratheon’s men, and you were well?” he turned around, hands behind his back, giving you an expectant look.

Idiot. He got you. You usually didn’t give stupid answers, otherwise he wouldn’t have you in his companionship, and this one was so obvious.

“I’m… I’m sorry my Lord. Yes, it was terrifying. I’m still a little shaken, I guess reason for my mindless answer.”

Smart girl. Honesty got us places when used correctly. Not so obvious to people.

He smirked a little, obviously entertained by your panic, and turned back around, again hugging his shoulder to the column of the door.

“Come, I would like to show you something” he said, once more frozen in place. You approached swiftly, stopping just a few steps behind him. It’d be wrong to step next to him. Realizing this he gave you another half-glare with the corner of his eyes. “Closer. You won’t see it from there.”

You hesitated a little. God, you were suffocating from the heat inside your chest, your lungs felt like they had a ton of rocks each in them. Please don’t let him sense it… But he ordered, and you had to obey. Even if you had the little relation with him, you were still his servant, and not a very highly positioned one. As you caught up with him you became confused. In front of you drifted hundreds of wooden pellets, black and charcoaled, crumbling with every wave. The horizon of the sea surrounding the shores of King’s Landing was covered in everything from torn sails to drowned cadavers, limbs, spills of blood, charred corpses, ropes, broken barrels. Disgusting view. What once had been the only pleasant picture out of the castle now became a bloodied cesspool that sent a death-describing smell with every wind that was more vile than in the poorest streets of King’s Landing. It didn’t help with the fact that you were nearly hyperventilating as it already was. The smell hit you at the back of your throat hard, causing you to cough. As you tried to cease it, the sharp pain in your chest wouldn’t let go. You coughed more, trying to catch your breath inbetween. You couldn’t help but to turn around and grab onto the doorframe, bending over, but it didn’t help at all as your lungs closed up.

Tywin looked at you alarmed, swiftly reaching for the chalice of wine on the desk behind him. He lay his palm on your stretched back, giving you the cup with the other. You grabbed the cup with one hand and couldn’t help but to reflexively grab onto the hand that passed it to you, trying to keep your balance. Your grasp was surprisingly strong, but he knew all well how people find the most hidden strength when on the verge of death. He ran his hand across your back in slow circles as you sipped the liquid, catching air wherever you managed. Seeing your eyes red and teary, your breathing slowly coming up, he lead you carefully to the armchair nearby. If he hadn’t been giving you the strength of his arm that you had a grab on, you surely would fall and make a bloody mess of the laquered floor below. You collapsed in the chair, holding onto the cup. You let go of his hand, and he carefully watched you as he took it away. Tywin quickly closed the balcony door, reducing the last of the stench. A pleasant shade fell upon the chamber. You leaned forward, finally being able to get some air into your lungs. He brought a smaller chair and sat right opposite of you, now a little lower than where you were sitting. When you realized that he was watching you with alarm it made you uneasy and confused. But with every breath you took that made your mind clearer you also noticed something shocking- he was staring at you from below. Now, by logic he’d never put himself to be physically lower than anyone. Surely he wasn’t tired. He did it with premeditation. There were other chairs in the room, yet he took this shitty little stool and put himself right in front of you, and now the Hand was below you, looking up and into your still blurry eyes. 

“Are you better?” he asked, completely straight-faced. Did he not realize?! It’s Tywin Lannister, this was no accident. This man calculated every single move of his, he knew body language inside out; he had to play all kinds of silly roles during meetings, hide his emotions during a battle, he knew how to lie, and not even a sigh was accidental if it came from him. You nodded your head roughly in approval, waiting for him to realize what he just did, anticipating him to jump up and tell you to get out. But as you waited instead you saw his hand move towards you. You still held the chalice of wine, but your other palm was hanging off your knee dead. And the dead hand was the one he took into his, watching his motion designed as if he’s about to touch the most expensive jewel in the world. As his fingers wrapped around your palm he blinked, and the blue eyes were now at yours. But yours were still on his hand.

“I showed you the sea because I want you to understand. I wish to send you back to Casterly Rock, you will be safer there. King’s Landing will become a battlefield, especially this castle, and I believe you know what kind of war will be happening inside these walls.”

He was moving so fast. He’s holding your hand and telling he’s sending you away. Because he showed you what war looks like, and he has his crazy grandson on the pointy chair, someone ought to stir up a party to remove him soon. But since when was Tywin so affectionate. No, he couldn’t possibly… You looked up at him with the bravery that he saw in you the first time you ever met eyes.

“Please don’t send me away. I want to stay by you.” you managed to huff out, your throat still a little sore, voice slightly raspy at some words. 

You weren’t afraid anymore. He was right- after the Battle of Blackwater not much could scare you anymore, especially not looking at the man you thought you will never see again if Stannis had broken through, and what the sea current brought over from the Bay reminded you of it. Make your feelings known even if it’s the last thing you do.

The man that saved the city with you also at the back of his mind.

“When we arrived I feared the worst. And when we won I realized that I didn’t want to lose you. I have already lost one love in my life, and now that I have found another I refuse to lose it. But you have a mind and will of your own. If you wish to stay here with me, I will grant it.”

His other hand made its way to top your palm, trapping it between the lion’s paws. Tywin’s hands were warm. The blood circulating in madness from the battle hasn’t slowed down yet. 

You let out a sight and smiled slightly. You had to close your eyes for a moment, just to get yourself together, but Tywin didn’t give you time as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You expected more pressure to come, but his kiss was soft and generous. It melted you. You just sat there motionless as he continued to taste you. You couldn’t do anything else but to give yourself in and return the treatment. Before you knew it he had you up on your feet and gliding you towards the desk behind you, all while his lips continued to hypnotize you. 

There was no place to do anything except to fall back when the tick wood pressed against your tighs, Tywin’s hand carefully leaning you onto the desk. You felt shy as he broke away from you, and started to remove his shirt. While one of your legs was at left hanging off the table, you pulled your other leg up onto the table, your knee brushing against his now bare torso, all while your dress slipped onto your hip. His body was strong and broad. It reflected him perfectly… He made quick work of opening and getting rid of your dress, leaving your bare skin to kiss the sun-kissed, warm wood under it, nothing but stockings to cover you. As he leaned down towards you, getting your knee out of the way and next to his side, he took your hand and kissed your wrist… Your fingers laced around his neck. You wanted to taste his lips again, but still didn’t have the confidence to let him know of your desires. But Tywin wasn’t forgetting you, quickly coming back and giving you what you wanted… and more. You gasped against his lips as you felt him enter you. You didn’t expect it, but didn’t in the slightest want to resist. There was so much power in him, and you could feel it flowing through every inch of your body as he pushed further and further into you, devouring the moment. It wasn’t his position. It wasn’t his money. It wasn’t the blood washing up onto the walls outside. It was him. His stoicism, his pride, his respect for what should be respected, his selections… he was like thunder, but without the lightning- he could make the whole room shake by just changing his breathing. He was putting himself into every carefully given to you thrust, and it felt like the earth below you was collapsing. Tywin’s movements were strict, each one dedicated to taking what he wanted, but also generous, trying to give you whatever passion he had left in him… he felt his light burn anew as you moaned gently, your hands giving his strong shoulders and back warm care. His body was tired, but tight and disciplined.

Tywin felt you beginning to move against him, showing him you wanted more. Oh, you surely enjoyed the delicate attention, the kind musking on your lips, the steady movement of his hips, but you needed more… and after the previous night, so did he. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to completely devour you. He wanted to see you flush-faced, gasping for air, begging for him to fuck you like it was the last thing he ever did. He loved the way you felt around his cock, and the way your hands pin-pointed on his skin… your grabbed onto him well, but without digging your nails into him. He loved it. He wanted to be with you, hard and deep.

He wasted no time as he pulled you up and firmly turned you around, making you kneel on the chair you previously sat on. Tywin’s hand wrapped around your jaw as his lips brushed against your cheek. As he moved away you swore you heard him whisper “I love you (Y/N)”, but hadn’t manage to recall as you felt him fill you up and apart again. Tywin took a good grab of your nape as he began pulverizing you. It felt as tight as the leathers on his armor. It began to seem different as he started to lose control. Where as earlier, even in such intensity, he hadn’t let any moans escape him and every move was calculated, you got him going places he had long forgotten… Because only someone you love can give you such a sensation, and you were right there. You could feel his eyes on you as you indulged in adjusting to his rhythm, but he was getting harsher and harder by the second.

His arm wrapped around your waist as he brought your back against his, not stopping slamming into you for even a moment. You lost it, pinning your nails into his forearm. You were close, and he saw it. His other hand traveled down and inbetween your legs… He wanted to make sure you come against him filling you with his seed. His fingers knew exactly where to pressure as you felt all your insides pulsate, his thickness inside you now madly obvious as you closed up around it. You held your breath as you came, Tywin’s rough but silent panting against your neck… You felt warmth feel you up, spreading all inside you as he paused, pressed hard into your hips. He gave a heavy sigh and a rough kiss on your neck as he slammed into you a couple times more. You still felt star-gazed from your own orgasm when his hands slowly let go of you, now caressing your waist and hips as he pulled out of you. You leaned against his back as Tywin breathed in the scent of your hair, followed by another few musks on your neck.

He got himself dressed as you sipped on the wine that was standing on the floor next to the chair all this time and by some miracle didn’t spill. Tywin brought your dress over to the chair as you stood up. You were rather surprised to find him dressing you, knowing how to tie each lace better than some of the maids you’ve seen… But you’d guessed he had quite a bit of experience undoing them. A man with such attention to detail would know how to reverse it, too. As he finished he brushed your hair with his fingers a little, trying to get you presentable. 

“Promise me you will keep yourself safe.” he straightened himself, looking at you orderly. 

“I promise. And please do the very same…” you whispered, as if you weren’t supposed to say it. But Tywin just smiled and stroked your cheek.

“You keep yourself safe. And don’t believe everything you see. Whatever I do, I do it to keep us going. We cannot seem anything out of the ordinary. You do understand, don’t you, my love?”

“Yes, my lord.”


End file.
